The Seven Silver Coins Ritual
No one should try talking you out of venturing down this dark path. Despite all your efforts to build up a life, work, family or whatever, there must be some dark deed, some hidden pulse, leading you to the map for such a devilish ritual. Whatever you lack and seek to find, I cannot tell, but the demon you’ll eventually summon will know. That I can guarantee. He may help you or not, but he will know. You’ll see it in his eyes in the very last, burning moment in which your life will be overcome by unending pain or will maybe be granted what it craves the most. First of all, you must know that there‘s a price to pay for everything, but there‘s also no limit to what the demon can grant you. You can ask for money, for power, for love. The only thing you can‘t get is eternal life, and that will be because you spent all your seven coins. But to clarify that, you must know about the ritual. If you’re brave enough to try, here’s what you have to do: you must return to a place in which you spent at least five years of your life. (Your present house will do just fine, but it would be better if it was the house you grew up in.) The ritual is linked to the time of your life. More fragments of time, of memory, you offer, the better it’ll work. Find a bedroom (it doesn’t have to be yours), and wait til it’s dusk. YOU MUST NOT PERFORM THE RITUAL AT MIDNIGHT OR AT ANY HOUR OF THE NIGHT AFTER THAT. Make sure you’re done till the clock strikes midnight. The demon only has the power to harm you during the night. If you don’t make it before midnight, then you‘ll have to run from him all night, hoping he doesn’t get you, and, believe me, he will. The ritual can’t be performed during the day either: he simply won’t appear. Once you found the right bedroom, you‘ll need twelve items: * Seven coins. They don’t have to be silver ones, then you’ll get to know why. Cents will do just fine. Just make sure they haven’t been used for this ritual before. Of course, since they’ll just be random coins, and this ritual is very old, you just can’t know for sure. Take the risk if you must, but beware: if the coins have already been used the demon will not take them as a price. He will take your soul and your corpse will be found the very next morning with no eyes and no hands. That is the punishment for traitors. * A red candle. It has to be red. Please, don’t pick up a candle of any other color. It will infuriate the demon. Red is the color of blood. It’s also the only thing that prevents him from taking YOUR blood as a surrogate. And by your blood I mean all of it. * A lighter. Don’t forget to bring one. You’ll have to be ready to relight the candle if it goes out. * Salt. Enough to draw a circle around yourself. * A knife. Not only for self-defense: You’ll see. * A picture of you as a child. It just has to symbolize the first years of your life. Everything linked to that will be okay. Your first tooth, your first toy, etc. Once you’re ready, and it’s dusk, get in the bedroom and lock the door. You must be alone in the house. If you’re not, the demon won’t appear. You have to make sure the entire room’s in the dark. Cover the window with black paint if you have to, but no light has to get in, not even the poor dusk light. It has to be entirely dark. Once you’re surrounded by nothing but darkness, light the candle. You have to keep all the items near. Still, you won’t be able to see them properly, as the candle’s light might start fading, try to keep on you all of them, except for the knife, which must be held in the hand. Now, as the candle is lit, place the lighter near it, where you can see it in the circle of light. Then, draw a silver circle around you, the items, the candle and the lighter. If the candle’s out of it, as soon as the demon arrives, it’ll disappear and you’ll be left in the dark with nothing but a barely sufficient salt protection. Now, the ritual has to do with time. You’ll be offering the demon tiny pieces of your lifetime, on which he’ll feed, in exchange for whatever you desire. As it has to do with time, immortality’s not an option, as I already mentioned. The demon enjoys watching people sleep, as he can feed on the night time by sensing your dreams and nightmares, and this is why a bedroom’s the right place for him to come around. Once you’re ready, burn the old photo with the candle and whisper: "I could give you the time I once owned." You’ll feel something dark and ancient lurking in the shadows. You won’t be able to see him until the end of the ritual and be glad: his eyes have the same horrific shine of the flames in Hell. It doesn’t matter if you’re afraid. You can’t show it. The demon will speak and you’ll hear his voice in your head. You’ll be aware he’s speaking in a language that’s not your own, but you’ll understand it anyway. If he says: “Nothing you have is of interest to me,” pray he goes away quickly, because if he doesn’t, you’re as good as dead. Midnight will come and he’ll get you. If he nods, instead, your game can now begin. (You’ll just feel he’s nodding, without seeing it.) You are offering him the only thing time can hold onto: memory. Once the picture is burnt away, you’ll have no memory of the day it was taken, or that you even had that photo of you. The demon will now ask you for a price to feed himself. He’ll ask you for more pictures. It doesn’t matter what happens, you mustn’t give him what he wants. You must give him eight memories to get your gift. If you give him photos, he won’t just feed on the moment of time the photo shows: he’ll feed on the entire period in which the photo was taken. If it’s adolescence, suddenly you won’t remember yourself being in high school, etc. That is why you have to reply: “That, my lord, I can’t give you. But I offer you the life and time of many souls before me. I offer you the objects many have touched and held on to, and that retain much more stories than I could ever be able to give you. I can give you the time I now own.” As the photos are a symbol of time, so are the coins. The demon will feed on the life and events trapped in them, on the memories of them passing hand to hand, town to town. That is why you have to be sure the coins haven’t been used already, because if they have then they won’t have any less time fragments in them, and the demon will be so upset he’ll kill you. No circle of salt will stand since, by lying about the coins, you have broken the first rule of trust on which the ritual is based. In case all goes well, and the coins are fine, that’s what’ll happen. The coins won’t strengthen him like human memories, but you’ll be giving him time anyway. At this point, he won’t have any other choice but to accept. If that angers him, he’ll try to overcome the candle’s light. He won’t be able to do that easily, since the salt’s protecting it, so you’ll be given enough time to relight it safely. He will also ask you for blood. If you don’t give that to him, he won’t be able to help you later. He needs a piece of your living body for shaping reality in order to give you what you want. Don’t give him the blood until the very end. And it only has to be one drop. Remember: don’t promise him anything you can’t be sure you can give. If you know you’ll be too scared to give him the blood later, or to keep on with the ritual, beg for his mercy and try to end the ritual. I’m pretty sure that won’t spare your life, but you can try. He loves to be begged. Now, put the first of the coins on the burning flame. You’ll see that it will first become incandescent, then it will turn to silver. Let it cool down and then place it in the palm of your hand and throw it behind you. You won’t hear it fall. Turn around, and do the same. You must turn around each time, always giving the back to where you’re throwing the coin. Don’t speak. Don’t think: he can hear your thoughts. Once you’ve come to your last coin, put it close to the flame once again, but don’t wait until it cools down: it just won’t. Place it on your palm. It will hurt like fire blades cutting through your skin. Don’t scream, don’t sob. If you did, the demon would just tell you he hoped you’d be stronger than this and then leave, so all would have been for nothing. Throw the coin when you’re ready, but this time throw it still out of the salt circle, but in front of you. The demon will be surprised: “So, you now have the courage to look me in the eye?” You must say yes. Now, you’ll see his blazing eyes in the dark. Only them. It will be either the most terrifying experience of your life or the most exciting thrill you’ll ever feel. In his pupils, you’ll see everything you desire. He will now ask you to join him out of the circle. He is strong enough to hypnotize you now. If you don’t defend yourself, your body will just start moving against your will and exit the circle. That is why you need the knife. Cut your hand. It must be only a few drops of blood. Make one fall on the candle. It won’t go out. Simply, it won’t. You’re offering your blood as the last gift, instead of your soul. The demon will ask you for more. Grant him only one drop. Step out of the circle, being careful to still hold one foot in it, and open the palm of your wounded hand in the dark. When you move it back, you’ll see no wound. He’s now willing to give you what you ask. Speak out your wish and be very very precise. He already knows, but he’ll try to trick you in any possible way. For example, if you wish to become the most beautiful man in the world, he might as well accomplish by making all other humans look so ugly you won’t even be able to look at them. You would still technically be the most handsome. So watch out. Once you feel he’s made your wish come true, you must be very careful, because this is the most dangerous part of the ritual. You have to send him away without being disrespectful. An act of trust would be to step out of the circle entirely: he’ll ask you that, so that he can give you the ultimate blessing. If he actually does, you won’t just get what you wanted but also will have nothing but good luck for the rest of your life. You’d only be sacrificing a year of your time, he’ll get to choose which one. But if that was nothing but a trick, he’ll take ten years away from you without blessing anything. You don’t know what he’ll do, but if you don’t get out of that circle now, he’ll be angry enough to kill all your family members and then come for you once you can’t defend yourself anymore. Get out, and hope for the best. After that, he’ll leave. Remember. You must complete the ritual before midnight. Since he is the demon of time, he’ll trick you into believing time’s passing slower, waiting for midnight. You must focus on the candle. If you see the wax reducing faster than it should considering the time you believe is passing, refuse to give him more coins. He’ll stop trying to trick you. Once he’s gone, you can leave the salt there or take it away, it doesn’t matter. But you have to let the candle burn away till there’s nothing left of it. The knife must be cleaned of all blood. He might come back to get some more, if you don’t clean it all up. Then, place the knife under your bed. It’ll prevent other demons from coming after you in the night. You have summoned one of them willingly, so they can now see you. You’ll see them in your nightmares, and they’ll try to get you at night. This is why you always have to lock the door of the bedroom you’re sleeping in. You also always have to keep that same knife under your bed. Don’t try using another one. It simply won’t work. Since you’re still in the bedroom, go to sleep. You’ll fall asleep immediately, and won’t wake up eight o’clock next morning. You’ll find out everything you wished will have come true. You’ll also find out the burn from the coin in the palm of your hand is now a silver shining smooth circle, like a metal disk. You won’t be able to get rid of it in your entire life, unless you cut your hand. Hide it: whenever the sunlight hits that silver surface, the demon of time will know your exact position and the exact nature of whatever you’re doing. You’ll have become the eighth coin. He’ll want to come back for you, if you let him know where you are. Yet, the marked hand will forever be resistant to fire and any other damage. It will also have superhuman strength. This is the price. This is the ritual. Are you brave enough to try? Category:Ritual Category:Demon/Devil